1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with air gaps and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a semiconductor device, a dielectric material is formed between adjacent conductive structures. As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, a distance between conductive structures is gradually decreasing, thus, parasitic capacitance increases. As parasitic capacitance increases, the performance of the semiconductor device is degraded.
To reduce parasitic capacitance, the dielectric constant of a dielectric material may be decreased. However, since the dielectric material has a high dielectric constant, limitations may exist in reducing parasitic capacitance.